A Challenge
by 11Unknown11
Summary: Annabeth glared into the screen one more time. She was putting up a simple challenge. To see just how good the authors on Fanfiction were. A challenge to let them prove themselves. Do you accept the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed.

Annabeth groaned lifting her head up from her book. "What is it?"

Percy pointed to the screen of his computer. "It's a website!"

"So?"

"There's people who write stories about us!" Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth ran to the computer. It was true, on the page were links to stories with summaries you could read. She scanned through a few, adn clicked on a few links.

"What in the world is Percabeth?" She asked.

Percy shrugged. "Dunno."

Annabeth clicked the link and read the first sentence.

**sumary. pecry and annabess r on a date. wat will hapen.**

****"You've got to be kidding me." She said. "I think some of the people here spell worse than you do!"

"Hey!"

"Wait." Annabeth read a few more stories. Some of them were just as bad, others were better. Percy had started to fidget nervously, trying not to look at the screen as Annabeth read more stories.

"Uh, Annabeth?" He asked.

"What?" Annabeth snapped wanting to read a few more.

"You know some of the authors make up really stupid pairings and soe of them make you look evil."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Your point?"

"I think we should test them. To see how good they really are."

Annabeth hesitated. A grin spread across her face. "You know that's actually a good idea."

Her gaze settled on the computer screen. She cracked her knuckles. "Game on."

* * *

After a few minutes, Annabeth had made an account and had started typing.

**This is a challenge for those Fanfiction authors out there. This is a challenge for those who think they are good enough.**

**My first challenge is for one of you to write a story about the strangest pairing ever. One that probably has no stories about.**

**The second challenge is to write a story about Percy finding out about this website.**

**The third and final challenge is to write a ridiculous crossover one-shot that has to do with apples and headphones.**

**You can simply review or PM me if you think you are up for the challenge. Surprise me.**

Annabeth stopped typing and clicked submit document.

"You think that's enough?"

"Sure." Percy said as Annabeth submitted the story.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Annabeth said as she continued to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth had been looking through Fanfiction for days. She explored the website, getting used to it, and read stories. There seemed to be so many stories to read, many of them were good, but none seemed to satisfy her. Soon, many authors had accepted Annabeth's challenge, but only one had actually posted their stories.

"Percy!" She shouted. "Someone posted the stories!"

"Really? Let me see!" Percy said after he had scrambled to the table where Annabeth was sitting.

"Calm down!" Annabeth said as she clicked on the first link.

**Horse Whisperer» by Andromeda Luna**

Annabeth read through the story which was a response to challenge number one.

"Seriously?" Percy asked. "Frank and Arion?"

"It is a ridiculous couple." Annabeth stated. "Very ridiculous."

Annabeth then clicked the next link.

**Where Percy is right» by Andromeda Luna**

"She wrote a lot." Percy said while reading through the story.

"I don't see how you are supermegahotfoxysmexyfeels." Annabeth said.

"Hey! Of course I am."

"Right." Annabeth said sarcastically.

Percy pouted. "There's one more." He said.

Annabeth clicked it.

**Apples and Earphones» by Andromeda Luna**

"Who's Carter?" Percy asked.

"You expect me to know?" Annabeth replied. "All I know is that there are a whole bunch of crossover stories with him and us."

"Before you know it, you'll be spending every hour in the day on this website."

"Many of the authors do."

"Can we just get back to reading?" Percy asked.

"Good point."

Annabeth read the story, then read it again to make sure she had read it right.

Percy was staring at the screen, still trying to make sense of how he get a leprechaun.

"That was the most random story I've ever read." Percy said. "But one of the funniest too." He paused. "So do we give them another challenge?"

"No." Annabeth replied. "This author may have proven herself worthy, but there are others who said they accepted the challenge. So what we do now is wait."

"This website makes me feel stalked." Percy said out of the blue. "It's like they can track everything we do."

"I bet this website was made by stalkers." Annabeth said.

"What if they can see us now?"

"Then they'd probably hate us for saying they're stalkers."

"Does that mean that they won't stalk us anymore?" Percy asked, a little bit too hopeful.

"I wouldn't know." Annabeth stated.

Percy crossed his arms. "I hate being stalked."


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth was glad she could finally use the computer after what seemed like ages. It seemed like Percy's computer loved to break. And it wasn't her fault. Well maybe it was her fault once, when she had slammed the lid of the laptop so hard the screen cracked. And there was the time when she and Percy had dropped it out of the window in Sally's apartment. But other than that, it was all Percy's fault she hadn't been on the computer.

After Leo had fixed it for the fourteenth time that week, Annabeth had finally gotten back to reading on . Turns out there were more people who had accepted their challenge, and had posted the first one.

The cursor hovered over the first link. Annabeth hesitated. The last time she clicked a link, Percy had knocked over a glass of orange juice onto the keyboard. After she double-checked that there wasn't anything that could kill the computer, she clicked the link.

**A Horse and His Rider» by StackofStories**

Annabeth scanned the story, making sure she wasn't going crazy. Hazel and Arion. Wow.

"Why is it always Arion?" She mumbled under her breath.

A creaking noise caused Annabeth to turn. Reaching for her dagger, she scanned her surroundings. She shrugged the feeling off. Must've been her nerves.

Turning back to the screen, she noticed there was another story for the same challenge. Annabeth checked again or things that might harm the computer, and clicked the next link.

**The Story of Us» by mae2551**

Annabeth was glad that there wasn't Arion in this pairing. But the pairing that was in there made her choke on her own saliva. Octavian and Circe. Octagon and Circle. Made sense. They were both shapes.

The sound of footsteps made Annabeth grab her dagger. Okay. Maybe it wasn't her nerves. Maybe there actually someone there. A faint memory surfaced. A conversation she had with Percy. About crazy stalkers that went on Fanfiction. Well if it was a crazy stalker, she would send them to jail or something. After a few minutes, Annabeth's ADHD started acting up, so she turned back to the laptop.

She clicked the next link for the second challenge.

**Percy finds Fanfiction» by StackOfStories**

Annabeth read through the story. She was pretty sure that something like finding Fanfiction would give Percy a heart attack. Maybe it would leave him more hyperactive than he was already. But since he had already found Fanfiction and hadn't had a heart attack yet, Annabeth was almost proud of him. Almost.

The next link was for the last challenge.

**Green Apples and The Nile» by StackofStories**

****Annabeth knew perfectly well who the Egyptian god Anubis was. What Annabeth didn't know was why someone would make Percy do _that_. The writing was good, but the plot made Annabeth want to shove her eyes down her throat. That way she wouldn't be able to read. Swallowing her anger for the moment, Annabeth posted a bonus challenge for those who wanted to do something different.

**Bonus Challenge!**

**Write a story with any three characters from Percy Jackson giving a speech about exactly how to write Fanfiction. It has to be at least 400 words and it has to be written in Drew's point of view, whether she is giving the speech or not. **

**Have fun trying! Also, StackofStories has officially proven him/her worthy.**

Grinning at what she had written, Annabeth saved the document and posted it on the same story but as a second chapter. Suddenly, feeling the anger that she'd ignored, she threw the computer across the room. Before it could hit the wall, it hit someone dressed as a ninja. Annabeth instantly knew it was the person she'd heard before. Unsheathing her dagger, she pointed it at the intruder.

"Who are you?" She hissed.

The ninja squirmed. "Please don't kill me!" He said. "I was just practicing my ninja skills!"

Glaring, Annabeth ripped the mask off. Underneath was a boy, about thirteen years old, with brown hair and green eyes.

"I said," Annabeth repeated. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The boy asked. "I'm the awesome ninja master Dan Cahill!"

Annabeth gasped. "I read about you on ! But you're not supposed to be here!"

"And you're not supposed to throw computers at people!"

The computer! How could Annabeth be so stupid! The laptop had broken into two pieces, with wires sticking out and a memory chip had fallen out. Great. Now it needed to be fixed again.

Looking away from the computer, Annabeth realized the boy had gone. He'd probably jumped out of the open window.

Then Annabeth realized something else. Her life had become very, very crazy.

"It can't get any crazier can it?"

Annabeth face-palmed. She'd just jinxed it. Great.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy wasn't very glad to hear that Annabeth had broken his computer again. Not that he didn't break it, but that he was getting sick of it breaking. So, he tried to hide his computer from Annabeth for one day. He knew Annabeth would find it soon, so he decided to go on it while she was busy.

Taking out the computer, he opened up Fanfiction. Turns out, many people had tried the challenge. Some had actually posted stories, while some people had just reviewed. Clicking the first link, he squinted his dyslexic eyes.

**How to Write Fanfiction» by mae2551**

****Percy read the story the best he could. Leo somehow didn't bother to fix the computer so it was in greek. Percy could only guess he was sick of fixing the computer so many times. The story technically didn't finish the challenge, as it was only one perspective. But just reading the way Drew reacted to him, made him want to puke.

Percy clicked the next link.

**New Review from xXWritingGoddessXx**

**I hate fanfiction**

Percy read the review. It was shorter than the other story, so he found it easier to read.

"Running for my dear seaweedy life." He said. "Wow."

Percy noticed some grammar mistakes in both stories, but he wasn't one to judge. His was even worse. He clicked the next review.

**New Review from DreaDarkk**

**The worst day ever**

Percy spent the most time reading that one. It barely had any spaces because of it's length, but Percy couldn't blame the writer. He read the review, guessing each person that talked. Seeing as the writer basically censored the swearing, it made Percy wonder how much swearing there actually was on the website.

After reading the last story, Percy read a few more stories on the website. He realized that some of the stories on were absolutely revolting. And reading a few of the reviews on the stories, he noticed that some writers weren't the nicest people.

Checking the time, Percy panicked. Annabeth would be back any minute. He had to hide the computer. Still panicking, he thought of the best idea he'd probably ever thought of. Quickly making a new chapter for the story, he typed as fast as he could.

**Thank you to anyone who participated in this challenge, and if you have not posted your story yet, once you do, you'll know you're worthy of me.**

**Thanks!**

Percy was pretty sure some of the stories would never pass Annabeth's standards, but they passed his, so it was good enough. Hopefully Annabeth wouldn't find out that he had typed it.

Percy ran to the kitchen and turned on the sink. Using his powers, he made the water flow into a fountain. He tossed a drachma in the water.

"Oh Fleecy do me a solid, show me Nico Di Angelo at Camp Half-Blood!" He said.

Soon, Nico's face came up in the mist.

"Hey Percy, why did you IM?"

"Nico, I need you to do me a big favor."

* * *

Annabeth was glad she had finished everything she needed to. Then she could go on , and hope fully not break anything. After dropping her bags by the front door of Sally's new apartment, she headed to Percy's room.

Opening the door, she slipped in the door. Percy was there, eating a plate of blue cookies.

"Hi Percy," She greeted. "Where's your computer?"

Percy shrugged. "I let Nico borrow it."

"Why would you let Nico borrow it?"

"So he could put a definite end to it!"

"Why would you want to do that?" Annabeth asked. "And even if Nico broke it, Leo could always fix it again."

"I think the computer is not good for us and will lead to our deaths someday." Percy replied. "Oh, and Leo won't be able to fix it this time."

"How come?"

"Lets just say Nico broke it and hid it in different places."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We could just find the pieces again."

Percy grinned. "There's one in the Styx, one in , one on Ogygia, one in the Wilderness School, and one in the bottom of Tartarus."

"You know I could just get another computer right?"

"Oh great."


End file.
